FIRST DO NO HARM
by lekelly
Summary: THIS IS MY ENTRY TO THE UNGEN HALLOWEEN CHALLENGE ON SUPERNATURALVILLE.DEAN HAS A RUN IN WITH A NOT SO NICE DOCTOR.


FIRST DO NO HARM

Dean read the brass nameplate, Dr Thead. He checked the opening hours, 4.00pm-6.00pm. Great he was just in time for evening surgery. Ringing the bell he heard the excited barking of a dog, followed by a mans voice.

"William will you be quiet you silly dog, get out of the way so I can open the door, its Halloween, and we have candy to give away." The door creaked open revealing a tall thin man with grey hair in a white doctor's coat. "Ah! No fancy costume. So, how may I help you young man?"

"I need a prescription for some antibiotics please." Dean shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other. Hands shoved in his jean pockets

Well come in and let me take a look and I will see what I can do. He opened the door wider inviting Dean in.

A shaggy dog hopped up to Dean sniffing his jeans. Not wanting to appear rude, he bent down and scratched the dog's ear, it was then he noticed the dog only had three legs, the back left leg was missing.

"William move along. Dont pay him any mind he was in an accident and lost his leg, no one wanted him so I brought him home. Disability does not bother me." He showed Dean into a large room fitted out as a surgery. "Right then. Mr.?"

"Winchester, Dean Winchester." Dean took the proffered seat

"If you would like to show me the problem I will see what I can do."

"It's my leg, I had some stitches a few days ago and I think it might be infected." Dean started to pull up his jeans leg.

"Would you hop up on the bed for me so I can take a look?" Doctor Thead pulled back a curtain revealing a high bed.

Dean sat on the bed and rolled up the jeans revealing his calf with a large dressing on it.

Doctor Thead pulled on a pair of gloves. "I haven't seen you around here before have I?" he enquired as he gently removed the dressing.

"Nope just passing through." Dean winced as the doctor pressed either side of the cut.

"Right. This is definitely infected. I will clean it out and redress it. You will need some antibiotics. Could you please remove the jeans and lie on your front? I won't be a moment."

Dean grumbled as he stood to remove his jeans. Why was it that doctors always wanted you practically naked to treat a simple wound, when all he had to do was roll the leg up? He lay on the bed feeling slightly exposed in boxers and t-shirt. A tray with various packets, bowls and bottles was placed beside the bed. His breath hitched when he noticed a syringe being prepared. "What's that for?" He was not overly fond of needles.

"A shot of antibiotics, I will write you a prescription for some tablets you can start taking tomorrow. Which cheek?"

"Pardon?"

"Which cheek would you like it in? Some people have a preference.

"Left one I think." Dean eyed the prepared needle as it descended towards his backside. His boxers were pulled down slightly, then a cold swipe and jab. Dean sighed Must have been sharp. He hardly felt a thing.

"I'm just going to clean up a bit and replace two of the stitches that are a little tight, shouldn't take too long. Then you can be on your way."

Thanks doc, I really appreciate this. He turned his head, the room shifting, his vision blurring, "Something's wrong." Trying to get up, falling. "What…you …do…me?"

Warmth. Soft cozy bed. He moved his tongue round his mouth, ugh! Morning breath. And yep, definitely, need the bathroom. The way his bladder felt he'd be standing for at least ten minuets. Trouble was the bed was really comfy and he had to admit he still felt tired. Five more minutes wouldn't hurt. His bladder twinged again. Ok. Reaching up he rubbed his eyes before opening them. What the hell! This was most definitely not, his motel room. It looked like something out of a homemaker magazine, not that he'd ever read one. But he did have a good imagination. Flowers everywhere, on the wall, the curtains, the lamps and looking down, even the bed cover; there was no accounting for taste.

Must have been a pretty good night if he couldn't remember it. He hoped he hadn't disappointed the lady. It had to be a lady, Dean reasoned, because he could think of no other reason he would wake up in a strange bed.

He jumped as the door opened. What the hell moment number two! A tall thin man with grey hair entered the room.

"Ah, I see that you're awake. Thought you might be. How are you feeling this morning?" He bent to lay his hand on Dean's forehead.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" He slapped at the mans hand. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sorry my mistake I.."

"Damn straight! Look I dont know what you were told but I dont swing that way." Dean interrupted, what was it with people always assuming he and Sam were gay?

"My name is Dr Thead. You came to my surgery with an infection in your leg, and had a severe allergic reaction to the antibiotics I gave you. Since then you have been rather poorly. It is not surprising that you do not remember."

Deans mouth snapped shut, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"How do you feel?"

"Apart from a desperate need to use the bathroom, fine." He rubbed his hand over his face--- stubble? Just how long had he been here? There was more than half a day's growth. Sam must be going frantic. That's when he noticed the I.V. in the back of his hand, a line snaking up to a pole and bag of fluid, which the doctor was fiddling with. "What's this for? Look I have to go. My brother will…."

"I'm afraid you will not be going anywhere for quite a while." Thead interrupted "I have big plans for you Mr. Winchester." He grinned maliciously.

Dean threw back the bedding and swung his legs round to get up. "Get out of my way, I'm leaving! Whoa..." He stood for only a second, before sitting heavily on the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hands.

"Feeling a little light headed? That would be the Ketamine. Now be a good boy and lie down before you fall down. And do try not to soil the bed while I set you up with a catheter." Thead stood arms crossed over his chest, head tilted to one side mocking Deans efforts.

Strong hands pushed him back and he found himself unable to resist, his mind drifting, colors swirling eyes sliding shut. His last conscious thought, sonofabitch!

The boat rocked gently, the slight breeze across the water cooling his skin. Looking up he found Ursa Major, Ursa Minor and winding between the two Draco the Dragon. Directly overhead one of the spiral arms of the Milky Way, and then his favorite Orion the hunter, and his faithful companion, Sirius. Sort of like he and Sam. He chuckled to himself. Sam would love being compared to a dog.

"You're as high as a kite."

Who said that? Dean sat up rocking the boat. He could see no one. Strange, must have imagined it. Settling back he resumed his stargazing, focusing his attention on Andromeda, nestled in Orion's sword. He wondered what life forms existed on earths nearest galaxy, and if they, like him, were watching the heavens. The boat was jostled again. He sat up looking to see what the boat had hit.

"Wake up!"

Bump, the boat was hit again. His stomach lurched.

Open your eyes, the voice commanded.

Dean opened his eyes, the stars, boat and lake had gone, replaced by an angry looking kid in a high backed wheelchair. He was covered from the neck down in a blanket. A head set with a clear plastic pipe ran along the side of his face to his mouth, Dean blinked in confusion. What the friggin hell was going on? How did a kid get into his room…Room? This wasn't his room?

"Took you long enough, I have been trying to wake you up for ages. Do you know that you snore and make funny little noises in your sleep? And who is Sam?"

Deans head was spinning the kid was rabbiting on and he was trying to work out what he was doing in a flowered bedroom. "Hey kids give me a break I can't think straight."

Dean was desperately trying to sort through the muddled memories flitting through his mind. Crap, his mind was not the only part of him that felt odd. His body felt sluggish. He couldn't seem to move anything except his head. Everything else felt sort of heavy and numb, like your lip after a visit to the dentist. You know its there but you cant feel it. Dean squeezed his eyes shut trying to concentrate. Obviously something was very wrong, if only he could remember. Perhaps he was ill; perhaps he needed a doc…oh shit…. Doctor Thead! The memories came flooding back.

"Look kid no offence, but I gotta get out of here…" Dean looked up as someone entered the room.

"Ah I see you have met my son, Timothy." It was Thead. He walked behind the boy placing a hand on his head, ruffling the brown spiky hair. "I have a feeling you two will become good friends."

So not gonna happen, Dean thought to himself as he, turned to get out of bed. Only nothing happened. "What's going on? What have you done to me? I cant move!" Dean was scared.

"Ah.. That would be the remodeling I did while you slept. What you might call a little judicious pruning" Thead grinned

"Remodeling? What are you talking about you sick sonofabitch?" Scared didn't cut it anymore. He was down right terrified! Chest heaving as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Put simply, I have remade you in my son's image. That left several, shall we say redundant? Body parts. These I have taken the liberty of removing, since you will have no further need of them. Timothy manages quite well without his. He whipped the blanket from his son.

Dean gasped, Theads eyes lit up maliciously enjoying Dean's distress.

"And now for your unveiling." The bedding was flung back.

Dean looked down. "Oh God, NO!" Both his arms and his legs were gone! Dean screamed! And screamed! Until he felt his mind letting go, shattering. "Noooooooooo!"

"Dean."

"Dean! Wake up, you're dreaming. Come on man wake up."

Dean was being shaken and someone was shouting at him

"Come on Dean, you're scaring me, wake up!"

" Sammy!" Dean's eyes snapped open. He bolted for the bathroom, bile rising up his throat. Yanking up the toilet seat he was violently sick.

"Thanks." He croaked, accepting the proffered glass of water and rinsing out his mouth.

"Dude, that must have been one hell of a nightmare?" Sam hinted.

"Yeah, felt like I was on the set of the freaking twilight zone."

"That bad huh? Sam sympathized.

"Yeah went to some docs for antibiotics. Next thing I know the sick sonofabitch has cut off my arms and legs." Dean shivered at the memory, wrapping his arms around himself, relieved he still could.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for eating cheese before you go to bed, you jerk!"

Dean grinned. "Bitch! Hey Sam, we are so never going to a doctor called Thead."

Sam frowned. "Dean Can you spell it?"

"Sure i...t"

Sam rolled his eyes. "The doctors name Dean."

"T.h.e.a.d."

"Dude, you do realize that's an anagram of death." Sam chuckled.

"Crap!"

THE END

THANKYOU FOR READING PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK lORRAINE


End file.
